


Stoppt Jede Uhr

by Hekate1308



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Und dabei hatte der Tag so gut begonnen. Boerne hatte ihn mitgenommen, ohne viel Aufhebens zu machen, es war schon seit einiger Zeit niemand umgebracht worden, und die Sonne schien auch noch. Spoiler für den Tatort "Das Team."
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Nadeshda Krusenstern & Frank Thiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Stoppt Jede Uhr

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Entscheidung werde ich nie verstehen. Ich bin grundsätzlich kein großer Fan von Drehbüchern, die Leute einfach sterben lassen, und dann in einer Spin-Off-Folge... nun, ich habe mein Bestes getan.

Er hatte schon früher Kollegen beerdigen müssen. Fast jeder Polizist musste dies im Lauf seiner Karriere tun, so traurig es auch war. Es war nun mal eine etwas gefährlichere Arbeit als zum Beispiel ein Bürojob gewesen wäre.

Aber früher – da war er noch in Hamburg gewesen. Man erwartete so was in einer Großstadt fast schon heutzutage (auch wenn Boerne ihm jetzt wohl erklärt hätte, dass „Gefühle keine Fakten sind, Thiel, wie oft muss ich Ihnen das noch sagen“).

Aber das – das hier war _Münster_. Polizisten konnten auf offener Straße herumlaufen, ohne angepöbelt zu werden, und die meisten Notrufe betrafen laute Nachbarn oder besoffene Studenten.

Oder Vadderns Geschäfte, aber das war was anderes.

Und dabei hatte der Tag so gut begonnen. Boerne hatte ihn mitgenommen, ohne viel Aufhebens zu machen, es war schon seit einiger Zeit niemand umgebracht worden, und die Sonne schien auch noch.

Er war gerade dabei sich zu überlegen, ob er Boerne anrufen und vorschlagen sollte, dass sie gemeinsam Mittag essen gingen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. An den drei präzisen Schlägen erkannte er die übliche Art von Frau Klemm, sich anzukündigen. 

„Herein.“

Seltsamerweise zögerte sie für ein paar Sekunden, und später würde er denken, dass er es da schon hätte wissen müssen, auch wenn das natürlich unmöglich war.

Er hob den Kopf um sie zu begrüßen, aber als er ihr Gesicht sah, blieben ihm seine Worte blieben Hals stecken. Diesen Ausdruck hatte er oft genug sehen müssen – besonders am Anfang, als es noch seine Aufgabe gewesen war, Angehörigen eine Todesnachricht zu überbringen – aber noch nie auf dem Gesicht der Staatsanwältin.

„Wer?“ Das Wort hatte seinen Mund verlassen, bevor er noch richtig verstanden hatte, was vor sich ging.

Hätte er Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, hätte er einen von den Streifenpolizisten erwartet, oder vielleicht von der Sitte, im Rotlichtmilieu konnte ja schnell etwas passieren.

Ganz sicher hätte er nicht mit diesem Namen gerechnet.

„Nadeshda.“

Er war im Schock, natürlich – spürte zunächst gar nichts und wollte ihr dann mitteilen, dass es nicht Nadeshda sein konnten, dass Nadeshda nicht – Nadeshda sollte doch in zwei Tagen zurückkommen von diesem seltsamen Sonderauftrag, den sie erhalten hatte, sie hatten eben noch miteinander über den Fall telefoniert, es _konnte_ also nicht Nadeshda sein –

Durch einige persönliche Nahtoderfahrungen wusste er es besser. „War es… war es ein Unfall?“ brachte er irgendwie heraus.

Doch Frau Klemm schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mord.“

Mord? Aber sie war doch von Kriminalpolizisten umgebene gewesen.. es _konnte_ also gar nichts passiert sein. Vielleicht war es eine Falschmeldung, das kam ja oft vor, wie häufig mussten alleine die Nachrichtensprecher im Fernsehen gewisse Schlagzeilen korrigieren, oder es war ein Witz, manche Kollegen hatten aber auch wirklich einen äußert miesen Sinn für Humor…

Frau Klemm legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und als er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah, kapierte er, dass es wahr war.

Nadeshda war tot.

Letzte Woche hatte sie noch angedeutet, dass sie sich möglicherweise versetzen lassen würde, um näher bei ihrem ehemaligen Entführer und jetzigem Freund zu sein…

Er blinzelte, weil seine Sicht etwas verschwommen war, und stellte fest, dass auch er zu weinen begonnen hatte.

„Ich muss ihre Eltern anrufen.“

Oh Gott ihre Eltern. Nadeshda war Einzelkind gewesen – er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie…

„Ich kann das erledigen, wenn Sie wollen“ antwortete er mit fester Stimme, obwohl es nichts gab, wozu er weniger Lust hatte.

„Nein, lassen Sie nur. Das ist meine Aufgabe“. Sie zögerte. „Könnten Sie sicherstellen… die Kollegen…“

Er nickte. Die Hand auf seinem Arm fiel schwer herunter und ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Staatsanwältin zum ersten Mal in einer stressigen Situation nicht nach einer Zigarette gegriffen hatte.

* * *

Als er auf den Gang hinaustrat – ein paar Minuten nachdem Frau Klemm ihn verlassen hatte; er war doch etwas zu stolz, um weinend durch das Kommissariat zu laufen – fiel ihm als erstes die Still auf.

Es schien, als würde er sich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe geben müssen, um es die anderen wissen zu lassen.

In der Tat kam bereits Müller auf ihn zu. „Thiel! Stimmt es, dass…“ Er sah sein Gesicht und musste schlucken, bevor er seine eigene Frage beantwortete. „Es stimmt.“

Er nickte.

„Ich – also…“ er schien mit den Worten zu ringen, brachte sie aber schließlich doch heraus. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Danke.“ Frank war etwas überrascht – er war ja keines der beiden Elternteile, die ihr einziges Kind verloren hatten. Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie so lange zusammengearbeitet…

17 Jahre. Das war länger, als die meisten Ehen heutzutage hielten.

Er ging langsam zu Boernes Bunker; hielt es für wahrscheinlich, dass die Nachricht noch nicht so weit gedrungen war. Jetzt war es nicht mehr so still; die Luft schien mit dem Geflüster der anderen zu vibrieren, als sie verbreiteten, dass Nadeshda wirklich…

Ihm kam plötzlich der Gedanke, dass er sie nie wieder „Geht klar, Chef“ sagen würde hören und aus irgendeinem Grund war das genug, um die Tränen wieder zum Laufen zu bringen.

Wie er sich gedacht hatte, wussten Boerne und Frau Haller noch nichts davon.

Sie war es, die ihn zuerst sah, und begann, „Ah, Herr Thiel, wollen sie den Chef zum Mittagessen –“ Sie hörte abrupt auf zu reden. „Mein Gott, was ist passiert?“

Er wusste nicht ganz, wie e dazu kam, aber plötzlich saß er vor Boernes Schreibtisch, ein Glas Wasser in der Hand, wären ihn beide Rechtsmediziner besorgt musterten. „Thiel…“ sagte Boerne (und wenn das mal kein schlechtes Zeichen dafür war, wie er aussehen musste – Boerne klang ehrlich besorgt).

„Nadeshda ist tot.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hatte, und die Worte machten irgendwie noch weniger Sinn als in seinem Kopf.

Boerne blinzelte. „Herr Gott Thiel, wer hat Ihnen denn den Bären aufgebunden, sie haben doch noch miteinander telefoniert…“

„Sie wurde ermordet. Sie haben Frau Klemm benachrichtigt, die hat es mir gesagt.“

Frau Haller schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott.“

Wenn es einen Gott gab, dann hatte der definitiv nichts damit zu tun gehabt.

„Das ist…“Boerne war zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten sprachlos, und er konnte es nicht einmal genießen. „Alberich, rufen Sie dort an. Frau Krusenstern verdient den Besten, und der arbeitet ja wohl hier.“

Thiel wollte ihn anschreien, wollte verdammt noch einmal wissen, wieso das Boernes erste Reaktion war, aber dann sah er sein Gesicht und verstand, dass er nicht anders mit der Nachricht umzugehen verstand.

Frau Haller zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht… wo wir sie beide so gut gekannt haben…“

„Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind, die Dinge wissenschaftlich zu –“

Jetzt musste er ihn doch unterbrechen. „Boerne. Nadeshda ist tot.“ Es fühlte sich nicht wirklicher an als beim ersten Mal, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brachte es Boerne zum Schweigen.

Er trank sein Wasser und war überrascht, als sein Handy klingelte. Es war Vaddern. Natürlich – das Leben ging ja weiter. Es gab Menschen da draußen, die nicht wussten, dass Nadeshda gestorben war, die sie noch nicht einmal gekannt hatten, und irgendwie kam die bloße Tatsache ihm unwirklich vor.

„Ja, Vaddern?“

„Mensch, Junge, was hör ich da? Taxifahrer reden gerne, das weiß ich ja, aber einer von meinen Kumpels hat gerade einen von eurer Trupp gefahren, und der war ziemlich durch den Wind, und wie er gefragt hat…“

Es war seltsam tröstlich, dass er es doch schon wusste, dass die Welt doch noch etwas Sinn ergab. „Es stimmt.“

„Es tut mir so leid, Junge.“ Der Zweite, der ihm sein Mitleid ausgesprochen hatte, anstelle von jemandem, der es verdient hatte.

„Danke.“

„Soll ich dich abholen?“

Der Gedanke, nach Hause zu gehen, war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen. „Nein, lass mal. Bin ja nicht der einzige, der trotzdem arbeiten muss. Und Boerne kann mich am Abend mitnehmen.“

„Wenn du meinst…“

„Muss ja gehen.“

Als ob diese lächerliche Phrase jemals irgendetwas besser gemacht hätte.

* * *

Das Mittagessen ließ er aus. Er hatte einfach keinen Appetit und außerdem gehörige Zweifel daran, dass er es hätte bei sich behalten können.

Den Rest seines Arbeitstages verbrachte er allein. Normalerweise konnte man damit rechnen, dass irgendein Kollege vorbeischaute, sei es, um zu tratschen oder um Rat zu bitten, aber heute schienen alle einen weiten Bogen um sein Büro zu machen. Es war ihm auch lieber so.

Irgendwann stand er auf und fand sich vor Nadeshdas Schreibtisch wieder. Alles sah so aus, als würde sie gleich wiederkommen, als würde die Welt noch Sinn ergeben; da war dieser eine Kuli, den sie seit mittlerweile einem Jahr benutzte und prahlte, dass er wohl nie ausgehen würde; die Tasse, aus der sie immer ihren Kaffee trank. Pünktlich um zehn Uhr fünfzehn, wenn sie die Zeit dazu hatte; und die Fotos… ihre Eltern; ein relativ Neues von ihr und ihrem Freund; und…

Oh.

Frank hatte nie bemerkt, dass sie auch ein Bild von sich und dem Team aufgestellt hatte – sie stand direkt neben ihm und strahlte.

_Und er war nicht da gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte._

Er ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, sehr froh, nichts im Magen zu haben.

* * *

Die Stunden verflossen irgendwie. Er arbeitete nicht; er saß einfach nur da und starrte seinen Computer an. Es erschien ihm einfach alles so unwichtig. Berichte? Wozu jetzt noch Berichte schreiben? Die einzigen, die ihn noch interessierten, würden bald genug eintreffen… Todeszeitpunkt, Tatwaffe, Auffindungsort…

Die Tür ging zum ersten Mal seit langem auf und Boerne stürmte herein. „Diese Amateure, das ist wirklich nicht zu fassen…“

Oh. Das war ja fast normal. Vielleicht konnte er…

„Ich habe versucht, ihnen klarzumachen, wieso ich als einziger befähigt bin, die Autopsie durchzuführen, aber meinen Sie, die –“

Er hörte nicht mehr zu. Sonst hatte er Boerne wohl doch schlussendlich angeschrien. Obwohl er seine Worte in der Rechtsmedizin noch in den Ohren hatte, kam ihm erst jetzt, was sie bedeuteten.

_Er wollte Nadeshda obduzieren._

Frank wusste natürlich, dass es für Boerne eine Art Trauerbewältigung darstellte, Freunde und Kollegen zu untersuchen – war ja bei seiner Exgeliebten damals nicht anders gewesen, auch wenn er sich als bloßer „Mann der Wissenschaft“ gegeben hatte, dem persönliche Gefühle fremd waren.

Trotzdem.

„Sie können mir ruhig eine reinhauen“ sagte er plötzlich. „Es hat sich gezeigt, dass bei manchen Menschen…“

„MENSCH BOERNE! Sie ist noch nicht einmal kalt!!!“

Jetzt hatte er doch zu schreien angefangen, und natürlich war es Boernes Schuld. Alles wie gehabt.

Abgesehen von…

Seine Blick fiel wieder auf Nadeshdas Schreibtisch.

„Und sie wäre die erste, die mir aufgetragen hätte, nach Ihnen zu sehen“ sagte er einfach.

Er setzte sich wieder hin; bis jetzt war ihm noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er aufgesprungen war.

„Kommen Sie; Feierabend.“

Wirklich? War wirklich schon dermaßen viel Zeit vergangen? Er sah auf die Uhr; es schien so.

Er folgte Boerne einfach. Es war das einzige, was er zu tun im Stande war.

Keiner der Kollegen, die sie auf dem Gang trafen, konnte ihm in die Augen sehen.

„Man könnte meinen, dass Kriminalbeamte etwas mehr Erfahrung haben, was solche Dinger angeht“ kommentierte Boerne, als sie im Auto saßen.

„Ich glaube, das ist der Punkt.“ Ihm war bereits egal, ob irgendetwas, das er sagte, noch Sinn ergab.

Sie schwiegen.

Als sie zu Hause angekommen waren, wollte Frank automatisch einfach nur in seine Wohnung, aber Boerne griff nach seinem Arm. „Ich glaube, keiner von uns beiden sollte jetzt allein sein.“

Und er verstand, dass auch Boerne trauerte, wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie man es erwarten würde. Aber das war bei ihm ja öfters der Fall.

Als sie auf dem Sofa saßen und Wein tranken (das sollte man wirklich nicht auf nüchternen Magen tun, aber im Moment war ihm das verdammt egal) fragte er leise, „Und was jetzt?“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern; er sah alt und müde aus, genauso, wie Frank sich fühlte. „Das, was wir immer tun. Das Leben hat nun einmal diese unhöfliche Angewohnheit, weiterzugehen.“

Ja, Boerne hatte völlig recht; das Leben würde weitergehen.

Nur nicht für Nadeshda.

Manchmal gab es einfach nichts zu sagen.

Und so leisteten sie sich Gesellschaft bis in die frühen Morgenstunden ohne wirklich zu sprechen.

Das Leben würde weitergehen.

Aber das Leben konnte warten. 

Denn für einen Moment, nur einen kurzen Moment, würden sie die Welt Welt sein lassen und sich erlauben, aufrichtig um eine gute Polizistin und noch bessere Freundin zu trauern.


End file.
